The Gift
by patch138
Summary: Carlisle has a special Gift for Esme.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. Yep not a thing._

_Summary: It's my first AH, mostly IC, I think, and lots of FLUFF! It's Valentine's Day and Carlisle has something special for Esme. _

*********************************************************************************

"Esme. Sweetheart, wake up."

There's nothing better than waking up to an angelic voice; especially if it belongs to my gorgeous husband Carlisle. I'm not sure how I came to be so lucky. Never in my short life would I have ever imagined that I would be lying in bed next to my own version of a Hollywood movie star, yet here I am.

"Good morning, dear" I replied groggily.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Sunday, I think. Am I right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it is Sunday, but do you know what this particular Sunday is?"

As I peeked out from under the blanket, my mouth hung open in awe. The entire room was covered in roses and candles. "Oh My Goodness Carlisle, it's beautiful! How did you do all this?"

"Not as beautiful as you are darling, you were sleeping so peacefully that you didn't hear a thing. Besides I couldn't let you wake up on our first Valentine's Day together and not do something amazing for you," he said as he stroked my cheek.

He was right. Today was our first Valentine's Day. We were married just after Christmas on a beautiful snow-covered day in Forks, Washington. The whole town was in attendance to see the prospecting young doctor marry the only daughter of the best lawyer in town. It was quite a spectacle. The church was covered in poinsettias and holly bushes. It was beautiful. Of course, it was nothing like the sight before me.

"Are you ready for breakfast? I have it all ready for you; French toast, sausage, a blueberry muffin, and a glass of orange juice." He sat the tray on my lap, along with a little box.

"Carlisle, what is this? I thought we agreed not to buy anything for each other until next year." Great. I couldn't believe he did this. We had taken such an extravagant honeymoon, I thought I had convinced him not to spend one penny on me for Valentine's. "I didn't get you anything."

"Esme, you don't have to worry about that, all I need is you. I know you love me and that's all I want forever." His sky blue eyes glistened with all the love that radiated towards me. Picking up the box, be placed it in my hands. "This doesn't really count. You said I couldn't spend a penny on you, and I didn't. Open it, please?" He said puckering out is bottom lip.

How am I supposed to deny that adorable pout. I took the bow off the top of the box and put it on top of my head. "Well, if you're going to play that game, then Happy Valentine's Day to you!" With that, I kissed him gently on his nose.

"Okay, keep that up and your breakfast is going to get cold."

Giggling like a schoolgirl, I continued to open the small box. My eyes instantly started to well up with tears. I couldn't believe it. It was my mother locket. After she died 3 years ago, I had always wondered what happened to it. It was her favorite. I didn't have a memory of her that she didn't have the necklace on.

"Carlisle. How. When." I couldn't even make a complete sentence.

"Open it," he repeated again. His smile was shining like he had just won the lottery.

With tear soaked hands, I got the locket out of the box and carefully opened it. On one side was a picture from my parents wedding, and the other held a picture of ours. I had been so sad that my mother wasn't alive to see her only daughter join her life with the man of her dreams. Although she did get to meet Carlisle, she never got to know him like I wanted. She got sick just after we started seeing each other and lost her battle with cancer within the year. After she started the chemo treatments, she wasn't really up for many visitors.

"Carlisle, it's wonderful! How did you get this?"

"Well, before your mom died, I convinced her to let me speak with her about us. I told her how much I loved you and that I wished I could give you something to show you how much you are loved by everyone who knows you. She gave me the locket and told me, once we were married, to give it to you so that you would know that they loved you and were happy that you find someone to spend your life with."

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I love you so much, Carlisle. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I love you too, dear. Now, how about you finish your breakfast and then I'll get to have my present," he said grinning. His hand grazed down my arms as he pulled me into a loving embrace and kissed me like I it was the first time he'd ever kissed me.

Valentine's Day is now officially my favorite holiday!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please Review! I can't fix things if I don't know they're wrong! Just a little fluff for the upcoming holiday. Send me some love, and I'll send some Chocolate Carlisle figurines! Who wouldn't want to nibble on that!??!**

**A special thanks to ****voldemortperfumes for helping me fix my errors!**


End file.
